


The Blue Traveler

by Hell joe (Claire_Dimlight)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavily influenced by Shinsekai Yori, I hope you're fine with AllxNagisa, Karma Nagisa and Kayano look like in their mid-twenties, KarmaNagisa, M/M, Mentioned ShiotaKayano, Psychokinesis, Sci-Fi, Shounen-ai, Supernatural - Freeform, Utopian theme, and yes there's two Nagisa (let's call the first Nagisa and the second Shiota), but humor is coming too of course, post and pre apocalypse, somehow angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Dimlight/pseuds/Hell%20joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new world, can everything be redone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kiyoshitsu never be mine. The great work belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei.  
> Heavily influenced by Shinsekai Yori [Shinsekai Yori © Yusuke Kishi]
> 
> Note:  
> Cantus: How society in the story call psychokinesis ability  
> Bakenezumi: A beast race with intelligence of human. They pose a form of rat-pig-like. Mutant.

 

_[Karma Akabane]_

* * *

 

I don't fear losing. It's just when it comes to Nagisa it becomes a different matter entirely. Because he's the tranquility in my seldom loneliness, my great passion in my life. If someday Nagisa would be ripped apart from my life then maybe I still can function fairly. But don't expect me sane enough to be human. That's just how he is.

His happiness means everything to me. And if the reason beyond those happiness is me I don't need anything more.

That's why when he curls himself like this, making himself appears smaller than he already is, whimpering quietly in the heart of the night as if he shouldering such unimaginable pain I understand how weak I am. Because no matter how powerful I control my _cantus_ it's nothing if I can't lessen my beloved's misery. I would just gather him in my arms, whispering sweet nothings and peppering him with feathery kisses. I would do just that till' dawn. And it's hurts to know the reason why his tears stop is not me but his consciousness. And it's hurts more that I know the next night it will be the same. His misery will pause temporarily before the next slumber embrace him. Just how he and I spend our shared nights in 173 years.

For once I asked him about his unpleasant sleep. I asked if he's been having such a nightmarish dream. I expected him to ask back, and he did.

"... And what would you do if I tell you?"

In my younger years I would just shrug it off and think how ungrateful a brat could be when I kindly extend a hand to help. But I'm not a 15 years old kid anymore. I could sense Nagisa's desperation behind his indifference. Something I come to learn during my years in great apocalypse that robbed 87% human population in the world.

"I think we can arrange it together..., somehow."

Nagisa put the broom he's been holding on a hook near the window with his _cantus_. The broom glided smoothly before it linked on the hook itself.

"You know? I'm afraid it's something you, or I, or everyone else can't arrange."

I stared at him God knows for how long. And when I belatedly realized I didn't like how we looked. We stood face to face with space two meters as our barrier. It was as if I'm the judge and he's the defendant. And here I pledged to myself not to hurt Nagisa, how ironic.

I sighed and embraced him, running my hands over his back, combing his waist-length hair. "People say it's lighter when you share it."

Nagisa was motionless for a moment. And then he put his weight against me completely. He was so worn-out. Mentally. I used my _cantus_ to move a sofa so we can sat on it.

"Ready to tell me?"

I hear Nagisa sighed before he spoke, "I'm thinking of a life that could have been ours." His voice was so soft people can pass it as broken chimes. But our space was dead silent. So his revelation was a thunder in my ears. It was hard not to think about the faces left us behind. Our respectable _sensei_ s, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Nakamura, Terasaka, Itona, and so on. Their names barely lingered for a second yet...

"In that other life, you, I and the other 3-E students, we would have had a bright future we've been dreaming on. Like you and Terasaka-kun decide to enlist on a politic territory. Like how Muramatsu-kun and his passion to be a great chef after he takes over his father's restaurant. Like how Sugino-kun... Mimura-kun... Kanzaki-san..."

Nagisa wept. I hugged him like I always did, suppressing his tremor both physically and mentally. But most of all because that's how we both survive. Because my own sinful desire and greatest fear is the exact reflection of his. I might be never told this to anyone but we share the same wound.

I have never presented a cure to his, _our_ , wound. And that emphasizes how useless I am. How weak I am. I hope I strong enough to yell some sense into him so he can be free, away from _'if only's_.

But I, such a shame, am a weak human who can't tend his wound himself.

* * *

 

I visit Kayano Kaede a.k.a Yukimura Akari the next week.

She called me three hours ago, telling me she need me to discuss something urgent. On my way I saw two _bakenezumis_ clearing a drain near Kayano's laboratory. Technically _Bakenezumi_ is human's slave even though they're intelligent enough to be on par with us human. But since we have _cantus_ we can explode their heads in a blink of eye—it's just natural they're submissive to humans.

"I thought it's illegal to order a _bakenezumi_ without higher authority's permission? Have you perhaps given the files regarding this before?" is my first words when I meet her. She gives me a sheepish smile before answering.

"There's not enough people to tend the drain."

"Your _cantus_?"

"I prefer to use it to finish my work."

"Lazy," I deadpan.

She gives me an awkward laugh before closing the door behind me.

"Don't be so uptight, Mr. Mayor." Her mood suddenly changes into serious one. "Come here, there's something I need you to know."

She glides on marble floor with ease, jerking from first to second floor as if her weight is no more than a feather's. I swiftly follow her. On a darker room I see she rummages on a pack of files. She scans a paper briefly before giving it to me.

"Do you see what I mean?" she asks. I cautiously look over the paper—no, a telephotography from Japan satellite machine. My eyes scan it over and then I give up.

"No," I say truthfully. Kayano looks so annoyingly smug after that.

"See, in this constellation," Kayano points a white dot in, to me, unknown interstellar, "just for your information, until few days ago this planet doesn't exist. And the more shocking fact is that this planet, let's call it Earthia-B02, is so close to our home Earth in characteristic."

"Isn't that quite common these days? A new planet resembles Earth I'm sure it's not something new."

"A bit resemblance? Maybe you're right. But what about if this is the exact same?"

I see her as though she's growing a second head.

"What do you mean?"

For the first time in a half century she gives me that look. A look that says she's never been this serious before.

"Japan and Russia have been secretly observing this. From the current informations I get, Earthia-B02 is the exact Earth from 158 years ago. It has the same cities, the same countries and hell, from the latest telephotography inter space machine I can see _Kunugigaoka_ which supposedly doesn't exist anymore!"

I stand still, my heart beats madly. "... Impossible."

Kayano pulls a chair and flings herself on it. She looks at me tiredly.

"I thought so at first. But Karma-kun, if you don't believe me please at least believe this," Kayano makes wind so the photo I hold wavers noisily, "it's a naked truth."

"Why this is happening?" I ask to no one is particular, then I eye Kayano. "Is this alternative... world?"

 _'I'm thinking of a life that could have been ours.'_ —already, I remember Nagisa's lonely voice. Immediately my darkest fear arises.

"Scientists can argue with that. But what I can tell for sure is that there's no such a thing like that, Karma-kun."

Kayano looks at me hard. Her lips form a thin line. "There's no 'if only' world. There's no alternative world. This is the only world we live—no matter how ugly and imperfect this world is."

I know she speaks that form her own experience.

"So what—" I argue. But in a brief I remember something so core it shouldn't been missed in the first place, "—could it be..., _cantus_?!"

"As crazy as it sounds but yes, that's the only possibility."

"But that's _crazy_!"

"I agree, Karma-kun. Believe me, I agree with you."

Without I know it I start pacing and pulling on my hair.

"Then whose _cantus_ is it?"

"Remember we're living with two most powerful _cantus_ user?"

I stop, then looks at her. My eyes as big as saucers.

"You're kidding..."

"I believe mine not the one," she speaks so calmly, "what about yours?"

I don't know what to do. Or to answer such a rhetorical question. Just standing stiff and looking at her make my head hurts a lot. After I finally calm myself, I give Kayano a warning.

"Don't tell Nagisa. Ever. And tell _him_ too not to."

* * *

 

On my way back home I'm almost sure myself that I won't meet Nagisa. That he's gone, searching for his own settlement in an imaginary world. That everything is late. That I'm failed to help him from his own weakness.

So when I find him reading a book on a bench in the backyard garden, I, like a desperate man, hug him without a second thought.

It's stupid I know. It can arise Nagisa's suspiciousness I know. Maybe even he already is. But how else can I keep my mind sane?

"Karma?"

His voice muffled against my clothes, tinted in thick worry and confusedness. He tugs at the hem of the fabric after I don't answer his call right away.

"Is there something wrong?" I feel his fingers drawing circle on my back. Nagisa sure knows how to make me calmer.

"... I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," I argue petulantly. But my sharpness is not present like how it is usually. My voice is worn out and hoarse. And then I sighed, "I'm fine so long I'm with you."

I hate cheesy things. But experience teaches me not to play around the bush. The outcome never been good. Especially with Nagisa. Because he's too kind for his own good concerning people's sensitivity. It's better to tell him what I really feel.

"What's that?" Nagisa gives a nice laugh, " _Geez_ Karma you really a child!"

I hold his body tighter. I think it's a good sign since Nagisa doesn't probe any further.

Though I know it's only a matter of time.

My days afterwards are quite hard. Not telling a big and important information to your beloved really is a task harder than I imagined. I don't know if my attempt is useless or not but I thank God we're _cantus_ user, not mind reader. This is just how far I want to protect him. Who knows what will he do if he finds out about the existence of this false Earth. I know the distance is quite a very long one. Kayano did tell me you need at least 200 years to reach it. But you never know. After all Nagisa is the well-known _cantus_ user. Rumor has it he is the best in three generations, even I can't argue with that, alongside with his other half-self Shiota.

I don't know from who or where he heard of it, and I don't care actually. Even though it's bound to happen, I can't help it. Just knowing it will happen soon or later doesn't mean the loss I feel lessen.

A month and a week later, I can't find him anywhere. He disappears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an ordinary human and I do mistakes. So please kindly tell me if you found it. Thanks. See you on the next chapter! :D


End file.
